Problem: What is the volume of this cube? Drag on the cube to rotate it. $6$ $6$ $6$
The volume of a box is the length $\times$ width $\times$ height. Since this is a cube, all the sides are the same length. From the figure, we can find that the side length is $6$ To find the volume, we just cube this side length. $6^3 = 6 \times 6 \times 6$ $ = 216$ Thus, the volume of the cube is $216$.